broken_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonborn
The dragonborn are a species of mortal humanoid native to the continent of Daeraan. They are most populous in the Broken Realm, but range from the southern desert of Alat'ruk to western Davos. They are strong and proud draconic beings with a long history in Astera. Description Appearance and traits Dragonborn are taller and bulkier than humans, standing above 6 feet tall and weighing 250 pounds on average. Male dragonborn are typically smaller and more slightly built than females. Their hands are five-fingered and end in sharp claws; their feet, unlike those of dragons, are plantigrade, with three large toes at the front and one hind claw on the back. Dragonborn eyes can be black, brown, blue, green, or even yellowish gold. True to their name, dragonborn resemble humanoids with draconic features, including scaly skin, sharp claws, and frills on the sides of their heads. Typical dragonborn possess scales colored ochre, rust, brown, tan, grey, or white; more exotic colors such as those of chromatic dragons, or even purplish or turquoise, are rare, but not unheard of. Metallic dragonborn, if they exist, would be unique individuals indeed. Dragonborn scales are most prominent around the joints and on the head: everywhere else, the scales are much smaller and flatter. The vast majority of dragonborn lack a tail, though some have an extended tailbone. A "mane" of flexile keratinous horns emerges from the back of their head, forming what resembles ropy hairs that can range from dark brown to off-white. Some dragonborn dye their mane, or affix decorations to it, for aesthetic or symbolic purposes. Like their draconic relatives, dragonborn are warm-blooded creatures, but their standing body heat is higher than a typical human's. This allows them to withstand cold, mountainous climates effectively, while their ability to disperse heat effectively is unaffected. Dragonborn live for about as long as humans do, but the rate of their growth is much faster: they reach the physical maturity of a 10 year old human child at 3 years of age. This rapid growth tapers off afterwards, but they still reach adulthood on average at 15 years of age. Behavior and attitudes To the untrained eye, the face of a dragonborn betrays little but the indifference of a dragon, a trait that colors others' perceptions of them. By and large, dragonborn are described as stoic, dedicated, and decidedly draconic, with a strong sense of pride and a thirst for excellence that sets them apart from other mortal species. This does cause some to perceive them as arrogant. Dragonborn believe in honor as a principle that guides all aspects of their life. They value skill and excellence in their endeavors, as it honors their own abilities, the community's needs, and the clan's deeds. These high standards are reflective of the typical dragonborn's sense of independence and self-worth, mingled with the importance placed on clan and community. To a dragonborn, the clan and society are at the forefront of thought: the whole is bettered when the individual pieces can be the best they can. This also gives dragonborn a sense of responsibility for the decisions of those around them: honoring one's word and keeping oneself accountable for the groups one is part of is normal and necessary for dragonborn. This balance between self-sufficiency and interdependence stretches from the individual to the nation, ensuring that when help is asked, it is only when it is most needed. To strangers, dragonborn can seem cold, but those who interact regularly with them find them passionate and enthusiastic about life. Joy and anger are expressed freely: sadness and disappointment color a dragonborn's mood fully before being used to fuel their drive to better themselves. They are forthcoming with praise given, unreservedly honest in their criticisms, and expect those around them to reciprocate in the same way. Subraces The dragonborn are composed of a few different subraces: * Urixiki: dragonborn descended from those enslaved by half-dragons, they are by far the most common in Astera, and what some would consider the "typical" dragonborn. * [[Narixiki|'Narixiki']]: descendants of ancient dragonborn who escaped slavery into the lands beyond the White Mountains, where they remain in a tribal society to this day. * 'Half-dragons: '''the evil counterpart to dragonborn, they are not a subrace but rather humanoids magically imbued with draconic essence. Lands ''Main article: Strixikar One of the original sovereign lands of the dragonborn was Ussartha, situated in the far northeastern reaches of Daeraan. The frost dragonborn of the region have held claim to the land until the present day. In ancient times, the dragonborn of Astera were the creators of a mythic empire known as Arkhosia that is said to have been one of the first in the world. At its peak, it stretched along the entire northern half of Daeraan, down to the Bay of Ardenmar and the Great Sand Sea. After the empire's eventual fall in the Arkhos-Turath War, the dragonborn retreated to small clan holdings dotted across the erstwhile territory, and had generally amiable relations with the dwarves, moranians, elves and humans that built their own nations over the millennia. It was not until the rise of Caldeon that they deigned to share living space with other mortal races. Today, the dragonborn are restricted to the Broken Realm, within the Kharos Mountains and the flatlands that are dotted within and eastward of them. There, two distinct factions have arisen as a result of ideological and spiritual divisions within the dragonborn species when the plague of Miserion struck: the Iokhari in the Majeiri Peaks, who worship Io; and the Midigari in the Estenmoor, who worship Bahamut. History Origins The exact origins of dragonborn are uncertain, with as many potential creation stories as there are clans. Many clans, especially within Ussartha, believe themselves to be descended of the offspring of dragons and mortals, with the best features of both bloodlines. A majority of Midigari dragonborn clans, on the other hand, hold the idea that the species came about as part of the group of beings seeded by Bahamut on Astera, as slaves to true dragons. However, when they broke free from their overlords, it is said Bahamut saw the valor and honor within them, and offered them his favor in exchange for their devotion. Another, less popular myth relates to the dragon god Io, whereupon the dragonborn sprang from the shreds of the mighty god's being as he was torn asunder in a great battle at the cusp of the Era of Calamity. These first dragonborn, along with the dragon gods Bahamut and Tiamat who also were formed from Io's death, would go on to forge their own path in the world. The Dragon Wars No matter the myth of their creation, scholars generally agree that ancient dragonborn arose some time after the First Dragon War, a legendary conflict between metallic and chromatic dragons. They considered themselves the chosen children of Bahamut, and thus came into conflict with the beings known as half-dragons: mortals raised into draconic form by the magic of the evil chromatic dragons. The Second Dragon War would end in defeat for the dragonborn, condemning them to slavery. Generations passed and knowledge of Bahamut was lost; the dragonborn would chafe under bondage to the half-dragons, and their chromatic masters, for hundreds if not thousands of years. Legends tell of a dragonborn named Arkhosis who, after generations of dragonborn had worked, bled and died for the empire of the half-dragons, rediscovered Bahamut and his dedication to justice and goodness. Empowered with renewed vigor, Arkhosis traveled the breadth of the land, sharing his discoveries and faith with his dispossessed kinfolk in secret, reawakening the strength of the noble people one town at a time. Eventually, a mighty revolution against the half-dragons was ignited: the Third Dragon War. The chromatic dragons and their servants were decisively beaten back by the sheer numbers and united resolve of their erstwhile slaves- though Arkhosis himself did not survive to see the end of the revolution. Age of Arkhosia Upon the ruins left behind by their oppressors, the dragonborn founded a mighty nation: honoring the sacrifice of the dragonborn who started them on their path to freedom, it was called Arkhosia. From a small nation, it grew into one of the largest empires the world has ever seen, and for many dragonborn historians this time represents a golden age for the dragonborn in terms of literature, art, magical study, and various other endeavors. Arkhosia was primarily a nation of dragonborn, though as it grew it also annexed several other species into its fold, including humans and halflings. Some archaeological scraps recovered over the years suggest that even orcs were part of this empire- one document, purported to be a cobbler's ledger, speaks of a customer as "particularly strong-browed, whose tusks are decorated with metal rings ...". Many historians take this as proof that orcs were welcomed in Arkhosia. The empire rubbed shoulders with other primeval nations that it did not manage to annex, including the burgeoning dwarven thanedoms beyond the Dwarrenmoor, as well as the human nation of Barethissia that arose beyond the Great Sand Sea in southern Daeraan. Category:Races Category:Bestiary